Military career of King Charles I John
Fort-la-Latte, Côtes-d'Armor, Brittany, France |death = Łazienki Palace, Warsaw, Poland |allegiance = Kingdom of Poland |branch = French Army Polish Army |serviceyears = 1809–1855 |rank = Général de division |unit = Commander of the 1st Regiment of Dragoons |commands = II Cavalry Corps |awards = King of the Polish |spouses = Marie, Duchess Alexander of Württemberg (1814-his death) |relations = Marshal Victor (oldier brother) Marshal Soult (oldier brother) |laterwork = Politician/Constitutional monarchy |battles = Napoleonic Wars Polish-Austrian War |signature = }} Charles I & IV John (6 April 1779 – 17 October 1855) was military soldier, the founder and First King of the Polish form 1801 until his death, 1859. He become good friends with the King of the French and brother-in-law, Louis Philippe I. Also he become the Military Governor of the Polish (1818-his death). The Military Governor and King of the Polish is same title. He was nicknamed "the Military Soldier". Born Keegan Percy Russ; at Gracie-Alexander Mansion, New York City, New York, United States of America. His father, Jean Hollande I, the Emperor-King of the Polish, nicknamed "the Military Soldier King". Charles Frederick was a first Constitutional monarch, during the reign, while Polish-Austrian War, he met the king of the French, Louis Philippe I and becoming good friends. Because Hollande married Philippe's daughter, Marie, Duchess Alexander of Württemberg. After his death, his son Louis Rutkowski successed him. He was a youngest brother of Marshal Victor and Marshal Soult. He was nicknamed "The Moustache Marshal" by the United States Army form 1810 to 1825. He also suffering form tremors form legs form at age of 13 to 39. He becoming first French-American Military President of the United States form 1817 to 1829. He known as "the Military President" by the American people and "the Citizen King" by the Polish. His most trusted and best friend Richard Beauforte I, 1st Crown Duke of Radziłów. After his farewell, his exile to Keauhou Bay, Hawaiʻi island, he met and becoming friends with Nicholas II of Russia, the Emperor and Tsar of all Russias. Nicholas II established his home palace or house called "Beauforte Palace" in Saint Petersburg, Russian Empire. He was best friends, becoming cousins to Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. During his reign, he known as The Citizen King, King Charles XVIII or King Charles John I of Poland, and Charles the Great. Charles Beauforte I died at suffering form his leg, and stomach at age of 40 at Fort Smith, in his home. Early life and military career He was born at Łazienki Palace, at the town of Warsaw of the Duchy of Warsaw, on 1st of January 1773. His father, Jean Hollande I of Poland give Hollande his French General uniform of commander Emperor Napoleon I of France. After Napoleon has defented in 1815 at Waterloo, he and his father goes to Łazienki Palace. Then King Louis XVIII wants Jean and Hollande to join the Army and pleged his rule. Jean and Hollande refused. On February 1817, he joined the Polish army, as Commander-in-chief. Hollande remembered that his father was General of French Army under Napoleon. That his father give his uniform to Casimir. He appointed Józef Jan oniatowski as his Marshal. In 1818, Hollande got shocked that his father death, form a ill. As Crown Prince of the Polish. After a week later after his father death, John Casimir Vasa, as John III Casimir Vasa takes control as "Emperor of the Polish". Most likely, Hollande is John Vasa's older brother. Hollande was alived during his assassination of 1818. Casimir Hollande was suffered and hit by the legs and stomachs, also the arms. But Casimie Hollande was having leg tremors. He met Marie, Duchess Alexander of Württemberg in 4 August 1818. At the Battle of Lodz in 1819, agianist Archduke Gustav William I of Austria. However, during the death of William III of Austria, Hollande do not trust John III's Marshall of War, Pavel Antoni Lazienki, because he almost killed the Crown Prince in 1816. The Duchy of Warsaw but Kingdom of Prussia king Frederick William III established himself as "Duke of Warsaw-South Prussia", and Hollande called the Prussia King "Fred the Stupid king". Hollande forced Frederick William III to step down form Poland. William refused, and Hollande, as "Crown Prince of Warsaw" declared war agianist the Frederick William III's Southern Prussia. Hollande married Marie on 21 December 1819, and son-in-law of Louis Philippe I. The Crown Prince Hollande only way to defented William III is tracked by trooping. Hollande and Polish general pretend to lower they armies form 250 million to 10,000 as William as 5 times larger. Hollande write lettr to Frederick William to march to Brest in Belarus, and pretend they attacking it. When Prussia King in Brest, Hollande and his generals and marshalls confoned him, form 250 million to 40 thounsand. The Battle of Brest is 48 hours battle, leave Hollande Wounded. Battle of Brest is Polish victory, South Prussia has been abolished by Woundeded Frederick William III, and Polish general and Polish people celebrating Casimir Hollande on Polish Independance. On 28 July 1820, the Polish generals and the Polish people wants his hero and Commander, Hollande wants its King or Emperor. Polish Congress's President Pavel Joesph requested Hollande the title of "King of the Polish" and "Grand Duke of Lithuania". Next day, he accepted, to be Polish's new ruler as Casimir Hollande I. King of the Polish : On 29 July 1820, he becoming the King of the Polish; but becoming first King of the Polish. Right after the death of his older brother, John III Casimir Vasa. He appointed, John Kazimierz Małachowski and more.... As King, during the War with Austria, and its allies, During the war, Hollande promoted his father-in-law, Louis Philippe a Crown Prince. Louis Philippe accepted the offer, Frederick William III does not know the Kingdom of Poland is most power Kingdom in ruled that Hollande's father as Emperor-King of the Polish. , 1808.]] In 1821, Louis Philippe arrived at Warsaw to visit Hollande and Louis Philippe wants Hollande to take town known as Charles X of France, the King of France and of Navarre. Casimir Hollande wants Philippe to stay in Warsaw until Charles X death or resigned. Until July Revolution broke out, The Polish did not take a role during the Revolution; unless His Father-in-law tells him too. The King of the Polish, still haves Jean Hollande I's marshall and generals. July Revolution (1773-1850) was King of the French form 1830 to he was force to abdicate on 1848.]] Since the revolution broke out, Charles X of France sent the letter to King of the Polish use to be his cousin. Because Charles sent out a letter to King Casimir Hollande to help him and feared that his throne is take after the revolution. Do Hollande has the bestest Cousin to Charles X. So he accexpted, so Hollande sented his trusted marshals, Charles Jan Vasa (1789-1853), to stop the revolution. The King march his army of 22 thousand men to Paris to stop the revolution and keep his cousin's throne. The letter did not reach Louis Philippe I. During this revolution, Rutkowski was ill in the pass 3 months. At his palace, in Warsaw, The King was invited to France by his cousin, Charles X of France. After he was recovered form illness form 4 months after, he traveled to France discaused as French dragoon general. Assassination attempt On 1 February 1821, a man named Francis Jack II (1796-1821) a American soldier come to Warsaw and Jack thorw the knife and hit Hollande's leg. Guards arrest Jack and sences in life in prison, but if he almost kill the King, he gets death. Guards hang Jack II. Marriage On 7 February 1821, 6 days after his assassination attempt, but suffered form limping his right leg. King Hollande marriage Louis Philippe I's daughter, Marie, Duchess Alexander of Württemberg. Charles Rutkowsky I haves 8 children: Rule , 1822]] He becoming First Polish monatch who reigned Since becoming King of the Polish and Grand Duke of Lithuania at age of 15. He was nicknamed "The Military Soldier King" by Polish, also "Moustache King". Casimir Hollande do not wanna to become, King of Sweden and Norway. Like his father, Jean Hollande I, first Polish monarch who ever control Sweden and Norway. Casimir Hollande give birth to 3 children named; Prince Louis, Duke of Nemours (1822-1895); Princess Françoise of Orleans (2 May 1820 - 29 May 1820), and Pavel, Crown Prince of the Polish & Lithuania (1817-1903). He was longest monarchs of 48 years, 3 months, and 12 days in Poland. Later life and contuneing the Polish-Austrian War When the war is contuning, he got shocked by one of his marshalls, Ferdinand V Kaiser died of a stroke at age of 67, in 1832. Hollande replaced Kaiser to Kaiser son named, Charles Kaiser I, Duke of Krakow (1808-1887) to Casimir Hollande's new marshal, also Kaiser was promote and Hollande give Charles Kaiser a title "Duke of Krakow". Charles and Casimir was one of the best friends. When Hollande and Charles got ambushed by the Austrian at Near Krakow, with Polish victory; the 64 year old Casimir Hollande return to Warsaw. On 3 March 1836, Charles X give his cousin Casimir a letter saying; "Dear cousin, I love you all my heart and thank you for give my throne back Thank you, your the best cousin" On 29 May 1848, his resigned shocked Poland. Hollande pack his things and exiled to Fort-la-Latte, Côtes-d'Armor, Brittany. King of the French's request, 1848 On 1848, after his brother-in law was to force to Abdicate, 1848. The next day, The French wants Charles John I to be second King of the French. The King refused, when Napoleon-Louis Bonaparte become the 1st President of France. Napoleon III wants Charles I to be his successor, as Military President of French under Napoleon III's rule. He been office form 1852 to his death, 3 years in office. Abdication of King Charles I, 1852 After The King reigned for 43 years, the first Polish Monarch who ever reigned at age 30 until age of 70s. Before four years after the Abdication of Louis Philippe I, Charles John's brother-in-law. After his brother-in-law's death in 1850, at age of 79. Charles John is second monarch who abdication since John II Casimir Vasa (1609-1672), in 1668. About few months before his abdicate, he suffered, stomach pains, Stomach virus, his heath was poor. His older brother died at age 76. On 1852, The King was forced to abdicate and exiled to Buenos Aires, Argentina, where he exiled house was Quinta de Olivos. Charles I John's son, King Louis II successed him. Exile and Death He traveling to United States, he wears his uniform, After leaving Poland and Hollande's successor to Nicholas I of Russia knowned to be Casimir Hollande's third cousin. He lives in Fort-la-Latte, in Brittany. EVery day Hollande grows weak and weak, like his uncle, Napoleon I of France his exile in Saint Halea. His friend, Charles Kaiser I, the Duke of Warsaw exile with him. After 1 year in exile, he reseaves a letter form Louis Philippe, (now Louis Philippe I of France) wants to be his successor of King of the Polish, but intend, they renamed "King of Poland". On 23 May 1850, he died of Stomach cancer, at age of 77. He was buried at Kazimierz and John Cathedral in Warsaw. Titles and successions Namesakes Casimir Hollande, a 21st centrary Polish Prince. Charles XVIII/V John, a skyrim emperor and king of Imperial Commonwealth. References Bibliography * Aston, Nigel. "Orleanism, 1780–1830," History Today, Oct 1988, Vol. 38 Issue 10, pp 41–47 * Beik, Paul. Louis Philippe and the July Monarchy (1965) * Collingham, H.A.C. The July Monarchy: A Political History of France, 1830–1848 (Longman, 1988) * Howarth, T.E.B. Citizen-King: The Life of Louis Philippe, King of the French (1962). * Newman, Edgar Leon, and Robert Lawrence Simpson. Historical Dictionary of France from the 1815 Restoration to the Second Empire (Greenwood Press, 1987) online edition In Film In 1956, by actor, External links |- |- |- |- |- |- |years=2 December 1852 – 17 May 1855}} }} |-